U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/899,741 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/899,742 disclose an extension of Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) communications. The inventor terms this extension Secure Sockets Layer eXtended (SSLX).
SSLX answers the question “Why isn't all Internet traffic secure, all the time?” One process for Internet authentication and security is SSL, which is a static process based on Public Key mathematics that doesn't allow for real time transmissions because of performance; so SSLX was developed to allow for real time processing of the SSLX-EA (Embedded Authentication) methods such that the current SSL system is replaced by real-time SSLX. This covers standard traffic from those asking for information of those serving information (the INTERnet).
But what about all of the inter-Internet traffic, such as when a shopping website combs various manufacturers for pricing information and serves that to an inquirer? How would all of that information be gathered with the same authentication and security as when it is collectively served through SSL (and/or SSLX)?
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for providing inter-Internet traffic with secure authentication.